Midnight storm: A furry The Hunger Games fanfic
by Zakcat Productions
Summary: This a furry fanfic about "The Hunger Games" saga, original story by Suzanne Collins. This fanfic has furry characters as main characters, so if you feel someway offended, you are free for stop reading. The characters' age is represented as the human one, for avoiding confusion. Without something else to say we invited you to enjoy this full of drama, emotions and surprise story


**Midnight storm**

**A "The Hunger Games" fanfic **

**Original idea by Suzanne Collins**

_By Theblackcateyes and Zakuru23_

**Chapter 1: Happy Hunger Games!**

Un sonido le robó la inocencia. Un par de palabras le quitó todo lo que tenía en menos de una exhalación. Basto un segundo para que todos dieran un paso atrás y comenzaran a murmurar. Nadie gritaba, nadie pedía clemencia, mucho menos ocupar su lugar en la horca…no, la horca es mucho más rápida y piadosa. Un sonido le había marcado la vida. Un par de palabras. Y esta vez que estaba tan seguro de que se salvaría. Esas palabras…eran su nombre: Caty Germanotta.

El gato se hallaba sentado en una silla de respaldo ancho…rojo, rojo sangre; irónicamente, lo más adecuado. Apretó sus ojos e intentó llorar, intentó gritar, pero algo le impedía sentir alguna clase de emoción. Era como si la noticia le hubiera robado todo menos la esperanza de que ella viniese a despedirlo. Ya había planeado lo que diría "No te preocupes, en serio. Verás que yo ganaré y cuando vuelva te compraré aquella hermosa casita que tanto te ha gustado". Nadie vino. Cuando vinieron a buscarlo aún estaba sentado, sonriente... aún soñaba por los abrazos y sollozos cálidos de su mejor amiga que nunca llegaron.

Después de pasar por la agobiante retirada, subieron al tren. Caty se sentó junto a una ventana y miró a donde nunca podría llegar: Los bosques. Comenzó a recordar aquellos días en que todo era color de cielo; esos días en que ambos se prometían volar.

-Si tenemos suerte, la arena será un bosque- Exclamó su compañera.

Rebbeca Grimm, joven loba compañera del distrito 4, su aliada y enemiga. Que mala suerte la suya, un año más y se escapaba de la garra del Capitolio…si es que alguna vez alguien lo ha hecho. Nunca se habían considerado más que unos amigos que se saludaban cada vez que se veían en los pasillos de la escuela. Caty suponía que eso lo hacía más fácil.

-Yo no lo llamaría suerte-

Rebbeca bajó su mirada, se levantó y salió del vagón, probablemente recordándose el destino que le esperaba. Caty volvió a su cielo a través de la capa de vidrio, buscando a su musa.

-Los Trigésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre. Mi tumba-

* * *

Saludar, sonreír, jugar, parecer atractivo. Ese libreto ya se lo sabían. A Rebecca le quedaría muy bien lo de parecer sexy pues el cuerpo de una esbelta loba de pelaje plateado y marcas azuladas sobre su cara, pechos y piernas, no podía rechazarlo nadie. Caty intentó sonreír y de verdad creía que lo hacía, una sonrisa de un campeón; sin embargo al pasar entre los miles de aficionados del Capitolio sólo era una dura roca de seriedad.

Riley Silverman, ganadora de los Juegos por parte de su distrito hace apenas un par de años y ahora mentora. Mientras los guiaba con los estilistas, los tributos bajo su tutoría, no dejaban de ver la cicatriz en forma de una vaga estrella en su mejilla derecha. Ni los cirujanos pudieron hacer mucho por aquel corte propinado por uno de los tributos durante sus juegos. Ella se vengó clavándole una piedra afilada en la garganta.

Después de que les explicara de manera casi violenta cómo funcionaba todo, Riley los mandó a prepararse. Rebecca a la izquierda, Caty a la derecha.

Caty siempre había sentido un peculiar gusto por la moda y el estilo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar, sin embargo, aquel lugar lo llegaba a asquear. Tatuajes por toda la cara, trepanaciones en los brazos y estiramientos monstruosos. Si esto era belleza estaba claro que el masoquismo era el último grito de la moda en el Capitolio.

-¡Te ves ho-rri-ble!- Exclamó lo que parecía un mapache perteneciente a su equipo de preparación. La verdad no podía distinguir qué clase de mutación extraña era eso.

Sin chistar se entregó a las garras "expertas" de los maniquís que se hacían llamar estilistas, tan perfectos pero tan plásticos, que lo harían lucir hermoso. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Melissa en este momento.

Después de un par de horas de arduo trabajo Caty apenas podía reconocerse en el espejo: Su pelo arreglado en un hermoso flequillo ondulado que caía sobre su rostro, su pelaje obsidiana más limpio y brillante de lo que alguna vez había lo visto, sus uñas y bigotes perfectos, y sus ojos… por alguna razón se veían más radiantes, de repente una sonrisa se asomó en el espejo bajo su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Vaya! Los preparadores sí que hicieron un buen trabajo contigo- Exclamaron detrás de él.

Caty se giró sin el impulso de cubrirse. ¿Acaso querían que todos vieran su belleza? Seguro que no era por eso.

-Soy Bonnie, tu estilista-

La adornada sergal le estrecho la pata y lo observó de un lado a otro, dio una vuelta alrededor de él y le acarició el hombro.

-Tranquilo, a mí no debes temerme-  
-Es difícil con esos ojos tan llamativos-  
-Te sorprendería lo que unos ojos así te podrían dar-

Quizás tenía razón, esos ojos azul neón podían detener la mirada de alguien por un par de segundos mínimo. En la arena un par de segundos que no tenías.

-¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó Caty.  
-Querido, todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Incluso has hecho discutir a los vigilantes acerca de si ser un conejo durante las noches podría darte alguna ventaja-  
-Entonces, ¿me encadenarán cuando me vuelva Snowy o algo así?-  
-Oh, no, querido. En todo caso serlo es más bien una desventaja.

Es cierto, un conejo podría ser un apetitivo manjar no sólo para los tributos, además un pelaje blanco durante las noches no le hacía favor alguno. Bonnie se pasó unos minutos meditando acerca del traje del gato hasta q saco uno y se lo entregó sonriente. Cuando Caty lo vio no pudo más que sonreírle.

* * *

-10 minutos para el desfile-

Rebecca y Caty estaban listos, vestidos con un ajustado traje verde que les sentaba perfecto. Rebbeca, con su camisa sin mangas, estaba adornada con flores de jazmín y limón lo cual le daba un aroma cautivante, incluso su cabello con una brillante rosa blanca parecía sublime. Caty tenía puesta una camisa de mangas largas con apenas unos sobrios adornos en forma de hojas en color negro por toda su ropa. Sobrio y sencillo, eso creían hasta q vieron que al caminar de sus trajes, pequeñas partículas flotaban llenando el aire por donde pasaban. En Caty eran hojas y en Rebecca pétalos.

-No nos vemos mal- Exclamó Rebecca afinando detalles.  
-Bueno, eso es cierto-

Un minuto de silencio mientras los tributos de todos los distritos paraban para examinarse los unos a los otros. Desde este momento ya comenzaban a seleccionar presas. Caty se dirigió a Rebecca y le dijo.

-Perdona por ser tan distante contigo-  
-No. Está bien. Yo también puedo ver lo que se avecina-  
-Aún así, ya estamos lo bastante sentenciados como para soportarnos así-  
-Olvídalo. En este momento somos tú y yo contra ellos.

Otro minuto de silencio y una segunda llamada al desfile. Los tributos se subieron a su carroza, aguardaban ante la multitud que desde fuera los aclamaba.

-Deberíamos hacer una lista ¿no crees?- Exclamó Caty.  
-Te he ganado- Dijo ella sacando un pedazo de papel arrugado con los nombres de los participantes y entregándoselo.

_Distrito 1: Mathew y Sonya_  
_Distrito 2: Marissa y Landon_

Tenía una anotación especial:_ Profesionales - Muy peligrosos. Sonya, bastante impaciente._

_Distrito 3: Mark y Zakuru_  
_Distrito 4: Somos nosotros._

Rebecca ha anotado algo debajo del nombre de Caty, pero lo ha tachonado. Es imposible de leer.

_Distrito 5: Garnet y Rick_

Anotación:_ Garnet. Pariente de Airiie del 7_

_Distrito 6: Elizabeth y Sora_  
_Distrito 7: Airiie y Terrel_

Anotación:_ Pareja. Terrel se ha ofrecido como tributo para acompañarla._

_Distrito 8: Dayana y Karlo_  
_Distrito 9: Anaid y Oliver_  
_Distrito 10: Joshua y Angemy_

Anotación:_ Angemy. Gato, parece muy ágil._

_Distrito 11: Samantha y Mike_  
_Distrito 12: Ronico y Zhiibe_

-¿Cuándo has podido anotar todo esto?-  
-Hace 5 minutos, he observado a todos los tributos desde su encuentro con los estilistas-

Ambos miraban a cada uno de los tributos de la lista y ellos les regresaban las miradas, unas asustadas, otras retadoras y una que otra de sentencia de muerte, la coneja del distrito 3 no miraba a nadie, miraba su traje y jugueteaba, al parecer no comprendía en qué estaba metida.

Caty bajó la mirada y observó de nuevo el papel. Rebecca era bastante astuta, se dio cuenta que le convenía tenerla como aliada. Aunque, sin embargo, tendría que cuidarse. Ella no dudaría en asesinarlo tanto como él a ella. Después de todo para eso están aquí: Matar o morir.

Tercera llamada. ¡El desfile comienza!


End file.
